I'm Glad You Came
by HOALuver18
Summary: Cute Peddie one - shots. Please don't throw digital garlic at me. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's P.O.V

Halloween. Yay. * Sarcasm Alert* I hate it! It's so stupid! But sadly it was today. I walked down the steps in my stupid and pathetic Halloween costume. I was the Bride of Frankenstein, and guess what? It just so happened that Eddie was Frankenstein.

"Hey Yacker, your looking hot. Did you do something with your hair?" Eddie asked.

"Ha Ha. Really funny. Oh, and I thought it was Halloween, where's your costume?'

" Hilarious." And with that he left. We weren't having breakfast today because we were having a Halloween Festival. Joy came up with that. So, I walked to school, alone, and lonely. (A/N: Does that even make sense? Lol) I took my time since periods 1, 2, 3 and 4 were cancelled. I was planning on ditching the Halloween Festival anyway. So, when I walked into the school building, someone came up from behind me and covered my mouth. In a zap, I was in the janitors closet. He turned me around. It was Eddie. He pulled me into a deep kiss. I pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I was missing you." Krueger replied

"Corny but sweet." I smiled.

"I'm glad I came." I said

" I'm glad you came too." ( I'm glad you came. Oh oh oh oh oh . You cast a spell on me. Lol I just had to.)

All of a sudden, the door opened. It was Joy.

"So are you coming or not?" She asked.

I smiled. Even though I hate Halloween, I'll give it a go. The Halloween Festival was held in Mr. Winkler's room. Eddie and I stood in the corner the whole time. None of us knew how to dance, so we just talked.

When I got home, I thought a lot. Eddie loves me, and I love him. I smiled and with that, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I was pleased with your awesome reviews so I decided to make this story a one- shot story. Since TheWantedhoa and I are obsessed with The Wanted, I will make this chapter have a line from a song by The Wanted. If you are obsessed with any song artists, then please tell me in your review. I am hoping to get tons of more reviews. But don't worry, I'll update every day! Thanks for reading!**

Eddie's P.O.V

"Yacker?" I was looking all over for her. Where could she be? I ran up to her room.

"Yacker?" I looked under the covers. There she was. Wide awake, and smiling.

"Get ready for the tickle monster!" I ran up to her and started tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" She managed to say between laughs.

"Fine." I said and lay down beside her. "Look I've been meaning to talk to you. I'd rather go crazy, I'd rather go insane, than having you stalk my every thought, than having you here inside my heart." (A/N: I'm gonna lose my mind whoa oh whoa oh! :D)

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"No! Are you kidding? I would never break up with you."

I got up and started tickling her again.

"I'm glad you came" she said.

"I'm glad I came too" I smiled and thought for a minute. I love Patricia Williamson, and she loves me. With that, I went downstairs and started making a hoagie or a boy sandwich as my one and only Yacker calls it.

**Yeah, yeah, I know a lot of fluffy stuff but eh, it's the best I could do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's P.O.V

"Shut up Eddie! Where were you last night?"

"I was partying!"

"Stop being such an idiot! Why would you party all night! We're over!"

"Are you kidding me? You party all night every Friday! This is my first time!"

"Well I don't like it when you party!"

"You wanna party too late! But when I do the same all you do is complain! You know it drives me insane!

I stormed out of the room with tears rolling down my eyes. I ran to my room, and blasted Sick Puppies. Thinking about it, it was my fault. We always do this. We fight and break up, and then we get back together! I ran down the steps. I went to Eddie's room to apologize.

"I'm so sorry it was my entire fault!" We said in unison. Eddie leaned in and kissed me.

"What are you doing? We just made up and now you're kissing me?" I shouted.

I ran up to my room. Our love is like na na na, and then it's like yeah, yeah, yeah. I hate falling in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chey1235 I did your request, and I hope you like it! Now, I'm doing TheWorldIsMyStage's request. I'm doing The Hush Sound Don't Wake Me Up! Thanks so much for reviewing! Please read and review my other story which is a multi-chapter called The Game I Live. Once again please review! Please share the word about my stories, it would mean so much! Also, I wanted to give a shout out to TheWantedHOA! Thanks for being so kind! It means so much! Please read her stories! They are awesome! I will be updating the Game I Live today, so don't worry!**

I looked at the sheet of paper I had. I was writing a poem for Eddie. I know it seemed corny, but it's a trick. I'm going to slip the poem under his door, and sign it with Amber. So, it will seem like Amber wrote it for him. Here's how it goes.

You came to me

In seamless sleep

Slipped right in

Behind my eye

On the back of my mind

We swam a sea

Of pretty sights and chandelier skies

I swore I could feel you breathe

It was all so real to me

Ta Dah! Done! I slipped it under Eddie's door! I couldn't wait for his reaction. I went upstairs, and after a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door. It was Eddie!

"Look Yacker, I got this poem from Amber. What should I do?" He nervously said. I smirked.

"Kiss her!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, kiss her!" this was going to be hilarious.

"But I'm dating you!" he said.

"Who cares? Make her happy." All of a sudden, Amber passed by the hallway, Eddie turned around and kissed her. I went up to him and slapped him. He gave me a confused look.

"Boyfriend test!" I yelled. Boys are so stupid!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is The Pierces- Three Wishes, It wasn't requested. Sorry!**

Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie and I broke up just now. I didn't know what to do, so I wrote in my diary.

_We'd be so less fragile if we're made from metal, and our hearts from iron, and our minds from steel. I want three wishes. One to fly the heavens. One to swim like fishes. One I'm saving for a rainy day if my lover takes his love away._

That night, I cried myself to sleep. I woke up and did my daily morning routine. I was going to write in my diary, but I couldn't find it. I immediately ran downstairs knowing who it was.

"Jerome, Alfie!" I yelled.

"Yes, my dear Trixie! What would you like?" Jerome asked.

"I want my-".I wanted to say diary, but it might not be them who took it. If they found out I had one, I would be embarrassed for the rest of my life!

"Never mind." I mumbled.

I ran upstairs, and sat on my bed. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. It was Eddie. I looked at him for a split second, and then turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked

He tossed my diary on my bed.

"Creep." I said, and then walked out the door.

He stood there motionless. I went outside for a walk.

I heard footsteps, so I turned around.

"You know, there's a party tonight." He said.

"So, who cares?"

"I do! You're coming to the party."

"Eddie, you know how easily I get drunk. You just want me to go to the party so we could do you know what." I said.

"You don't have any proof." He said.

"Whatever." I simply said.

"Wait, Trish!" He yelled.

"Yeah." I said.

He turned me around and kissed me. Oh no! Another retarded sappy moment!

**You guys, I need songs, and prompts! Please!**


End file.
